


Eyes

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [18]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sappy Mitchell is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Eyes

Anders doesn’t say _I love you._

In the beginning, Mitchell was a little hurt. He hadn’t wanted to say it first because he knew Anders, and he hadn’t wanted to corner him with emotional commitments Anders wasn’t ready for.

But in time, Mitchell learned to read Anders better. And in time, he discovered that the answers were always written in Anders’ eyes.

They changed the intensity of their colour with his emotions. Got dark blue, like the ocean on a calm day, when he was aroused. They turned into a shade of blue-grey steel when he was angry or upset. They were a bright sapphire blue when he was happy.

Mitchell could read those eyes better than Anders thought.

That time Mitchell had forgotten that Anders wanted to take him out for dinner he had squirmed under the steel-blue look.

Mitchell was drowning in the ocean of Anders’ eyes when they made love. Anders didn’t call it that. He just called it sex. But there was sex, and there were moments of deeply sensuous touches, gentle kisses, and soft caresses instead of groping hands. And Mitchell could see in those sapphire eyes that he made Anders happy. And he couldn’t stop kissing him.

Mitchell noticed that with the passing of time, Anders’ eyes often rested on him, his face impassive, but his eyes the colour of sapphires.

Bright sapphires when he had found out that Mitchell had learned how to mix Martinis.  
Bright sapphire when he had caught Mitchell talking to the fish once.  
Bright sapphire whenever Mitchell did something to show Anders his love, because he didn’t want to say those words that he knew would make Anders feel trapped.

Anders was wary, had been hurt, and even though he had opened up to Mitchell like he had never before, there was a last line he couldn’t cross. Sometimes, Mitchell felt that Anders wanted to say those words, and that something prevented him from doing so.

But then Mitchell looked into his sapphire eyes, and he knew anyway.

Anders doesn’t say _I love you._

But he doesn’t have to.


End file.
